Early 21st Century, Maybe
by poyntersally
Summary: Luke Temple, son of Abby and Connor, manages to find himself on the other side of an anomaly. What are Connor and Abby to do? All characters are present. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1:Through the Anomaly

**Hello fellow Primeval fans ! This is my third multi-chapter fic, but I am happy to say that it is the first with a set plot ! Plese read and review! I hope you enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or its characters.

Chapter One: Through the Anomaly

_10 years later_**  
**Connor Temple was sitting in the arc, trying to figure out why his precious detector hadn't gone off. Plain as day, there was an anomaly shining right in front of him. He had readjusted the wires, rebooted the hard drive, countless times. Abby Maitland, his wife of seven years was patiently waiting with their son, Luke, in the greenhouse. She was spraying her plants with water, when suddenly the baby growing inside her kicked. Since she was 33 weeks into the pregnancy, kicking had become a frequent action. She paused, waiting for the tike to settle down.

"It's okay babe. Please stop using mummy as a football." Luke, the four-year-old sitting at her heels, was quietly playing with his train set. His twin sister Madison was at her friend's tea party.

The anomaly in front of Connor started crackling, a sure fire way to tell that it was closing. He figured that while not knowing why the detector wasn't reacting wasn't a good thing, the problem was over for now. He grabbed his coat and started walking toward his wife.

"I don't know. The only thing I can figure is maybe the proximity of it is throwing the detector off. The magnetic pull of it might have an effect."

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out. It'll hit you tonight on your way to sleep." Abby had finished packing up Luke's bag. Although he had been playing with his train for a solid hour, he had gone through several other toys before deciding that was the best one. "Come on Luke. It's time to go home."

The four-year-old, who reminded many of his father, picked up his train. "Come on, put your jacket on." Abby held his jacket while Luke put his arms through the sleeves. Connor picked up Luke's backpack. "Did you have fun today, sport?" Connor nodded at his dad. He still wasn't much the talker. Madison on the other hand, would never shut up. The trio walk through to the main hallway, and Connor closed and locked the greenhouse doors. Halfway to the car, Connor checked his pockets for the keys. "I think I left them in the main room." Abby and Luke followed him back.

"I don't know where I put them Abs. I could have sworn they were in my pocket."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere, just keep looking." Abby joined her husband in the search. Luke, drawn in by the light, started walking towards the anomaly. It wasn't until Luke had reached a run when Connor realized his son's intentions. "Luke! Luke, stop. Luke, don't!"

The toddler was eaten up by the anomaly. He was being sent through time. "We have to follow him." Connor was on his way towards the split in time, hurrying when he noticed it closing. "No." Abby soothingly grabbed Connor shoulder. "Everything will be okay." A smile appeared on her face. "Don't you remember? Ten years ago?" Connor smiled. "He'll be alright. He's with his parents. He'll be alright. Come on Con, let's find those keys."

Abby continued her search; however, Connor wasn't as easily soothed. "Abby, I didn't know anything about being a parent back then. I mean sure, back then I thought I was doing an amazing job, but now…you do realize that I fed him carrots, right? He hates carrots!"

"Connor it's okay. It's not like you let him get eaten by an Allosaurus. Here they are." Abby clinked the keys in her hand. "Can we go home now? I am dying for a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich." Abby reached out for Connor's hand. Somewhat reluctantly, Connor grabbed hold of hers, and walked out the door.

**Please review. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. Tell me what you thought of it! **


	2. Chapter 2:An Unexpected Surprise

**I want to send a personal thank you to Kathryn Hart, Reni7681, Labmama, and Snoopieluvsprimeval for being my very first reviews!! Thank you all for the kind words.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or its characters. Too bad, cuz Connor is sooooooooo cute. ****

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Surprise.

_Present Day  
_At least 3 weeks, that was how long it would take Abby to get the smell out of her clothes. She was sure of it. Today, while on their anomaly adventure, the team came face to face with an Odobenocetops, an ugly walrus type thing. It was a carnivore that didn't have any teeth, so it had to suck its prey out of hiding places. Guess who it decided was its prey? Abby nodded to herself. Three weeks, there was no question about it.

Thankfully, Abby had a change of clothes in the locker room. She took a shower (shampooed twice) and quickly got dressed. It felt good to be clean. She was on her way to the main room when the anomaly alarm went off. Abby continued running to the main room. Connor and the rest of the gang were already waiting for her.

"I don't really understand it. The detectors says the anomaly is supposed to be in the ARC."

"Really? Where?" Danny asked. Becker motioned for his men to search the institute. The last thing he wanted was a Spinosaurus tearing up the ARC. Abby couldn't believe it, two anomalies in two hours. She was praying that this creature wouldn't be horrible. She was praying that another pair of Diictodons would walk through it.

"Hey, wait a moment." Danny put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his pocket knife. A magnetic force was pulling it towards the middle of the room, towards an anomaly not yet opened. "Becker! Get back here! We found it."

Becker ran back, and focused his gun on the forming anomaly.

"Do we have a camera?" Becker looked back at Connor. "I don't see why we would need a camera at a time like this."

"Because, mate, think about it. This is an anomaly opening, a natural anomaly opening. It would be useful to have this sort of thing on camera."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, right now I'm focusing on saving the ARC from a probable creature."

"Oh, right. No worries. Focus on that…" Connor stepped back, standing next to Abby. He sniffed. "Well, you don't smell too good. Do you?" Abby crossed her arms. "And here I was thinking I was covering it up. Thanks Con." Connor, as usual, wasn't sure exactly what he had said to offend her. "What? I was just…saying, is all."

"The anomaly is getting stronger!" Becker shouted, bringing Connor's attention back to the problem at hand. "Steady men. We aren't sure what's going to come out." Some sort of creature was forming; however, Becker wasn't sure what it was yet. It could be harmless.

A noise was coming through the anomaly now, to Connor's ears it sounded like a laugh. Becker heard it too. "Stay calm. We aren't sure what we are dealing with yet."

Suddenly, a toddler ran through the anomaly. It was heading straight for Connor. "Daddy!" It jumped into Connor's arms. "Hey sport." Connor looked towards Abby. She voiced what they were both thinking. "Daddy?"

**I hope you liked it. I won't post chapter three until I get at least 5 reviews. Please review, even if it is just to say you liked it, or you hated it. I really like hearing your feedback. And hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Especially since the plot driving device is now in place.**


	3. Chapter 3:One Half of an Obsession

**I want to thank Hatterslover1, Kathryn Hart (again!), Autumnfall3, Bloodypassion, GreenerGrass09, and MasterofGrey (Yes…I know, there are six. I'm sorry) for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Three: One half of an obsession  
Connor smiled at the child in his arms. "Abby, do you happen to know what going on here?" Connor asked through his teeth. Abby put on her own fake smile. "No. Connor, I was hoping you would." Sarah walked up to the couple. "So, who is he?" Connor and Abby exchanged perplexed looks. Connor held the tike out to Abby. "What?" Connor shook him a little. "Use your words Connor, please." Sarah was lost. "Could you just take him?" Connor nearly yelled.

After Connor handed his _son_ over to Abby, he motioned for Sarah to follow him over to Danny and Becker. "I don't know who he is." "He obviously recognizes you." Danny added. "He came through the anomaly, so he must be from your future. Somehow, we have to figure out how old he is and when he is from." "His name would be great too, mate. I'm just saying." Connor interjected. "I could take him." Sarah said. The group of men looked at her, perplexed. "What? I could take him into my office. I could give him some paper and some pens. Maybe I could find some of this stuff out for you." The group still wasn't convinced. "Do you think Becker could do a better job?" Connor laughed. "I don't babysit." Danny clapped Becker on the back. "We know that, but I don't understand why Connor and Abby shouldn't be the ones taking care of him." "Because Danny," Sarah lowered her voice, hoping Connor wouldn't over-react. "It seems as though," _breathe Sarah_ "It seems as though Abby and Connor are the boy's parents. They would know his birthday, and his name, and where he lived. I don't believe he would tell them. I think he would blow it off, but if I'm asking him he might tell me. He might find me interesting enough. He'll like the attention." Danny considered this.

Abby walked over to the group with the fidgety toddler in tow. "Guys, I don't think he wants to be held anymore. I think it's time for running around." Connor pulled Abby away from the group.

"Sarah is going to take him for a while. She's going to see if she can find out some information from him." Luke started grabbing for Connor's hat. "Stop." Connor grabbed Luke's hands. "No. This is mine. It's my hat." Connor tried to engage the child in a staring contest, proving that he was superior. Luckily, Abby snapped him out of it. "Connor!" "Sorry. I'm sorry. Sarah is going to take him to her office. She has some things for him to do there, and…" Luke managed to grab onto Connor's fedora. He placed it on his head. "No." Connor grabbed it back; Luke started to cry. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Connor frantically tried to soothe the child. Abby started bouncing him up and down. "It's ok baby. It's ok. Give him your hat Connor." Instinctively, Connor's hands flew to cover his hat. "Connor, stop being a child. He's not going to hurt it." Half-heartedly, Connor handed his hat over to his son. Abby focused back on the task at hand. "Do you think he'll be ok? With Sarah?" Softly, Connor placed his hand on Abby's lower back. "Abby, it's Sarah. He'll be fine." Abby nodded, and started walking over to Sarah.

She placed Luke on the floor, and took hold of his hand. Sarah met her half-way. "He'll be fine. We're just down the hall." She said with a comforting smile. "Sure. Ok." Abby said. "Everything will be fine." Strangely, Abby felt connected to the child. She couldn't understand it. She didn't even know his name. Abby, who would never describe herself as the motherly type, didn't want to give the child over to Sarah so easily. Even though she was sure he would be safe, even though she trusted Sarah with her life. She was still apprehensive.

The doors to the main room of the ARC closed behind them. Sarah was alone with the child. Her heels echoed on the floor. Why did she volunteer for this? She was horrible with children. The door to her office finally appeared; she guided the child into the room. She let go of his hand, and walked over to her printer. After grabbing a couple of sheets, she looked around for some pens. Once everything was assembled, she turned back to the child.

He was standing there, his shoe untied, a mop of dark brown hair covering his eyes. "Here." Sarah started setting the supplies in front of him. "Would you like to draw?" Luke nodded. He sat down across from Sarah and grabbed a pen. After coloring him with for several moments, Sarah felt that he could trust her. "So, what's your name?" The toddler looked up. "Luke" He said with a smile, the same crooked smile that his father had. "Luke. I like that name. How old are you Luke?" Luke held up fingers. "Four. The same as Madison." He continued coloring. "Madison, who's Madison?" "My sister. She's at Rebecca's house right now. I got to go to work with mommy and daddy." Sarah was beginning to feel uncomfortable on the floor. She readjusted her position. "And, your mommy and daddy are Connor and Abby, right?" Luke nodded. "Mommy looks different, though." Sarah was puzzled by this. "Really? Why? Is her hair color different, or is it longer?" "No. She's not as fat." Sarah laughed. She could never imagine Abby out of shape. "She's always talking about how she can't wait for my new brother or sister. She says she misses Yoga." Things were beginning to fall into place and make sense. Sarah was sure, after a few more minutes of talking, she would have all of the information that she needed.

Sarah led Luke out to the main room again. "Luke," Sarah said while crouching down to his level. "That is Danny. He used to be a policeman. I bet he could tell you some really cool stories if you ask him to." Luke ran towards Quinn. Sarah walked towards his parents.

"His name is Luke. He has a twin sister named…" "Leia! I knew it! Yes!" Connor motioned for Abby to give him a high-five. "…Madison" Sarah finished. "Oh." "Twins!" Abby exclaimed. "You got me pregnant with twins?" "You let me name one of them Luke!" "Guys, I think you should let me explain more. Let's focus on the task at hand, please." "Sorry." "He's four, and…" breathe_ Sarah _"You have another one on the way." Abby gawked. "I didn't manage to ask him what year it was. I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I'm worried that it would scare him. However, I think that he trusts me. I think that he'll tell me anything." Abby smiled. "Good." Somehow, she wished that she would have that relationship with him. Luke was _her _son after all.

Sarah turned toward Connor. "If I find out when we need to return him to, can you open up an anomaly?" Connor paused. "It's possible. I still don't know how to do it, though."

"Every great inventor needs some sort of inspiration. This is yours."

**I hope y'all liked it. I tried to make this chapter more descriptive. Although, by doing so I think I messed up the format. Please tell me if you want me to go to paragraph form. I began writing the story like this because I hate the way paragraphs look on , but if it is discomforting to my readers reading a story like this, I will fix it. You've already read it, so please REVIEW IT!!**

I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Thank you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4:Home for the night

**Thank you so much for the reviews ! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Please forgive me!! Please tell me what you think about my story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 4:  


Connor and Abby finished their work for the day. They both went into the locker room, and started packing up. While on their way to the car, Abby abruptly stopped.

"Connor." Connor turned toward Abby.

"What?"

"We forgot Luke." Connor and Abby turned back to the ARC. Thankfully, Luke was sitting, waiting, in Lester's office. Lester had given a round paperweight to the time-perplexed toddler, and Luke wasn't having trouble having fun with it.

"Call yourselves parents?" Lester inquired, always ready with the harsh derision.

"At least we remembered before we got in the car." Connor replied.

Luke crawled down from Lester's spinny car, and jumped into Abby's arms. "Hmmmph." Abby wasn't prepared for his weight.

"Everything good now?" Connor asked. He was ready to go home for the night.

"Yea. Let's go."

On their way home, Connor and Abby decided to stop for a pizza. Luke had abruptly fallen asleep in the backseat.

"Do you reckon he likes pepperoni?" Abby and Connor were waiting in line, still not sure what type of pizza to get. Abby was holding their son, who was still asleep, and drooling slightly.

"I don't know Connor. Do you like pepperoni?"

"It's alright."

"Then I don't think we should get any. If you don't really like it, and I don't like it, I'm assuming that our son doesn't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it…"

"Connor! Shut up!"

"It's weird, isn't it, calling him our son."

"Especially considering the fact that we've never slept together." Abby's last comment warranted a look from the couple in front of them. Slowly, the slightly confused couple inched up in the line.

"Does it, does it disappoint you? Knowing that (eventually) we're going to end up together?" Connor tried to casually pose the question to Abby, although, inside he was dying to know the answer.

"Connor…" Abby started. "I don't think this is the time or the place for this conversation."

Connor began to get defensive. "Abby it's a simple question. Why can't you just answer it?"

"Can I help you?" Connor and Abby had made their way to the front of the line. They still didn't know what kind of pizza to order. The couple looked at each other, genuinely puzzled.

"Um…cheese?" Connor inquired.

"What size?"

"Large." Abby said.

"10 pounds." Connor fished through his pockets, slowly collecting enough money to pay for the pizza. Connor picked up their pizza, and unlocked the car. Abby placed Luke in the backseat again.

The drive home was quiet. When they finally reached the flat, Connor picked Luke up from the backseat, and placed him on the couch. Quietly, he tried to wake Luke up.

"Luke, wake up kid." Hesitantly, Luke opened his eyes. He sat up, and looked around.

"Why are we in Uncle Jack's flat?" Connor's face showed his puzzlement.

"Uncle Jack's flat?" Luke nodded. "Um…" Connor tried thinking on the spot. It wasn't working that well. "Uncle Jack is on vacation. He wanted us to take care of it for him for a while." Rex softly landed on the arm of the couch. Luke smiled.

"Rex!" The Coelurosauravus flew towards Luke, and let the toddler pet him. Abby walked out of the kitchen with three plates of Pizza. Connor took the initiative, and got drinks. Thankfully, there was some milk in the fridge.

The newly formed family sat down to their first meal.

"Mommy?" Luke asked, while Abby's mouth was full of pizza. "Where's Madison?"

"Madison…Madison is at her friend's house Luke. She'll be back later."

"Do I have to go to work with you again tomorrow?"

"It looks that way kiddo." Connor said.

"Can we bring my train tomorrow?" Connor and Abby passed each other looks. Train?

"Sure bud. We can bring your train." Abby said trying to think of a toy store that was open twenty four hours.

**So…at least I got something down on paper! Right? Please review. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I never believed authors when they said that college got in the way, but NOW I DO! I'm only writing this because I'm on spring break. I want to try to finish this during this week, but I'm not making any promises. So please review!**

**Please.**


	5. Chapter 5:Bedtime Stories

It is officially summer vacation. If I don't finish the story in 2 months, you officially have the right to verbally abuse me (just don't make your comments too mean…) I want to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers! Please keep talking to me! The more you review, the more likely I am to post more frequently.

Connor was getting ready for bed in his room. His son was jumping on the bed, hindering his progress with the sheets.

"Luke, could you stop for a second? I'm trying to…"

"Try-ing-to-what-dad-dy?" Every syllable was succinct in time with the toddler's bouncing.

"I'm trying to make the bed. I have to sleep tonight." Connor hit his pillow a couple of times, and threw it in the air for effect. He wanted his son to think he was cool, not some dinosaur obsessed freak who still ate Captain Crunch in the mornings.

"Why aren't you sleeping with mummy?" Luke asked while maneuvering into a hinny bounce. Connor's breath stopped in his throat. _Why wasn't he sleeping with mummy?_

Coincidentally, Abby walked through the door.

"Connor, I have some fresh sheets if you want to…" Abby paused when she saw Connor's face, expressing distress and shock and utter confusion. Luke was still happily bouncing on the bed.

"Luke! Didn't your mother tell you not to jump on the bed? You might hurt yourself." Abby grabbed her son, unaware of the fact that Luke's mother _did _tell him not to jump on the bed. In fact, the most recent occurrence was about ten seconds ago. "Connor, what is it?"

"Luke is wondering why I'm not sleeping with mummy." Connor said, his lips tight and his shoulders tensed. Abby had to admit; he was cute when he was nervous.

"Is that all?" Connor nodded. "I thought is was something more important." Abby walked out of the room with the fresh sheets. Luke ran after her.

"Mummy!" Abby paused on the stairs.

"What is it darling?"

"I want a story tonight."

"Don't worry, kid. Mummy will read you a story." Connor stalled at the top of the steps.

"Come on Con, let's go to bed. Luke seems tired, and he wants a story before bedtime."

"But I'm not tiiiiiiiiiiiiired!" Luke whined while Abby picked him up off the floor.

"I think you are." Abby said in a sing-song voice.

"Can the story be about you and daddy? Can it be the time that he saved you from a massive Mapusaurus, or the time when you knocked out a Wannanosaurus with just your shoe? How about the time when you and dad were stuck in an anomaly, or how you got Rex…nevermind…that one's not really that exciting."

Abby paused. She told Luke stories about the anomalies? What was stopping him from telling all of his friends at school? In ten years were they common knowledge, or was everything her son said disregarded because he was a four-year-old? She made her way into her bedroom, and pulled back the sheets. Tucking the toddler is, she put on her best story telling voice.

"How about the time your father and I trapped a pair of velociraptors in a shopping mall?"

Luke's eyes got wide. "You've never told me that story before mummy!"

"I've been saving it. Come on, get ready. This one's exciting!"

While Abby lulled his son to sleep, Connor sat down at his computer, trying to figure out how to open an anomaly, control an anomaly. Equations and formulas, everything Connor knew about math and science was pushed to the forefront of his brain. Papers hid his desk, CD-Roms, confidential files, even napkins with scribbles from the dinner table, nothing could be left uninvestigated. Connor lost track of time. Abby, touched his shoulder, awaking him from his scientific slumber.

"It's late." Connor looked down at his watch. 1:00 A.M. He rubbed his face, felt his five o'clock shadow.

"How's Luke?" Abby wrapped her arms leisurely around his neck.

"He's asleep." She kissed Connor's cheek, startling Connor.

"Abby?"

"What Connor?"

"Does this mean? I mean, are you ok with the fact that…? Do you want to…?"

"Connor, I don't know why it has taken you so long to realize. I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. You're my best friend. I love you."

Finally, the words Connor had longed to hear were coming from her lips. Connor couldn't help but smile as he pulled Abby towards him for a kiss. She let out a giggle.

"Well, aren't you going to say something back?' Abby asked once their kiss was over. He grasped her hand, and started walking toward the bedroom.

"Actually, if we want to get technical, I've already said 'I love you'. You were about to get eaten by that pack of monstrous walrusy things, and I was holding onto you for dear life. So, we're even 1 to 1 now. I wouldn't want to mess something like that up, you know."

"I love you."

Caught off guard, Connor paused mid-step. He turned towards Abby. He smiled.

"I love you."

Abby and Connor climbed into bed with Connor instinctively reaching for Abby across the sheets. Instead, of his beloved, Connor found himself face to face with his slumbering son. Connor couldn't help but smile. Tonight cemented his dreams. He would live a happy life, with Abby, with the love of his life. She would be happy, and they would have a happy family. Connor draped his arm over his son's waist, gently stroking Abby's back. In turn, Abby draped her arm over Connor's. Now that she had him, she didn't want to let go.

The family spent that night sandwiched together. Smiles graced their slumbering faces, their breathing peaceful.

Please review! You already read this far, so reviewing can't hurt. I realize that this chapter isn't really going anywhere, but this was more of a challenge for myself. I wanted to get something down on paper to prove to myself that I could continue this story. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6:Take Your Son to Work Day

**Are you all still reading? How far do you want this story to go? 3 more chapters? 4 more? 17 more? Tell me in a review, please!**

Connor woke up with his hand on the snooze button, and the smell of waffles filling the air. Luke was still sleeping beside him. He checked the clock 6:53.

He stretched, making sure not to disturb the slumbering toddler next to him. He placed his feet on the ground, and stood up. He turned back to the child that contained half of his genes, and ruffled his hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Connor made his way out to the kitchen, and laced his arms around Abby. She was hovering over the stove, fluctuating between flipping waffles and stirring eggs. Connor grabbed a sausage, and quickly popped it in his mouth.

"Hot! Hot!" Connor opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. Panting, trying to cool down his mouth.

"I've told you a million times." Abby said while smiling, and leaning back into his body. Connor kissed her cheek.

"I'm taking a shower." Connor walked up to his loft, and pulled out some clothes. He checked the clock once more before closing the bathroom door, 7:07. He washed and shaved, and brushed his teeth. It wasn't until Connor sat down at the dining table with his son in his lap when he realized, he had brushed his teeth before breakfast.

Connor wasn't one to read the paper. His father had read it every morning, and Connor went through a phase when he was a teenager, trying to be like his father. He enjoyed talking to people more than reading about them, and he didn't want to read about all of the bad acts happening around the world. Especially now that Luke was sitting on his lap, though, Connor couldn't think of one good reason to read the paper. His son was sitting on his lap! Connor asked him about his dreams, and Connor asked what they were going to do that day. His son was so full of life, and he was interested in everything. Connor was smart, but he wasn't enthusiastic about everything. School was a chore when he was younger, without including the fact that he knew most of the information already.

Abby walked out with the breakfast, and the family dined peacefully.

After they were finished, Connor took the dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Abby readied Luke's backpack. They didn't have a babysitter. They would have to take him to work, and Abby prayed there wasn't some dangerous reptile on the loose today.

_x_x_x_x_

Becker was the first to see them. Luke ran up to the military man, and hugged his knee. Abby laughed at the look of confusion on Becker's face.

"Uh…hello." The captain said, walking, trying to disengage the tike. Luke was holding on, though. He was laughing with every step.

Connor opened up the trunk of Abby's car, and pulled out his laptop, along with several seismic readers and lie detectors. He kissed Abby on the cheek before heading into the building.

"Lester wants me to hook up a new machine. He wants to be able to control them. I'll meet you for lunch." Luke waved to his father, yelling after him.

"Bye daddy!" Connor turned around, and enthusiastically waved to his son, although all of the equipment he was carrying made it difficult.

"See you later, sport!"

Connor walked down the pristine hallways, and watched his reflection walk alongside him until he reached the main room. In the building that was made of glass and white plastic, his anomaly detector was the only thing that looked used. In fact, it looked out of place. He weighed the machines in his hands. He had found one of them at the dump, and the hospital had given him some of the parts from older machines that had either been upgraded or had proved that they were at the end of the line. Regretfully, Connor placed the secondhand machines on the table and walked to Lester's office.

"You wanted to see me."

Lester didn't look up from his desk. "Yes. How far away are you from controlling the anomalies?"

"I worked out an equation last night. I've brought in the materials today. Hopefully we'll have made a breakthrough by the end of the week." Lester nodded, accepting this. Connor looked down through the windows, and noticed neither Sarah or Danny were there. "Where are the others?"

"A small ostrich like reptile was spotted in Bath earlier today. I didn't think it was dangerous." Connor nodded, and left the room, awkwardly.

He sat down at his desk with his wrench and screwdriver. Taking a deep breath, Connor started working on his new machine.

**Please review! Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7:Progress

**I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. Keep them coming, please.**

**Chapter 7**

"Mummy, why can't I play with Giovanna? I never see her anymore." Abby stopped spraying her precious plants, and turned toward her son. He was lying on his stomach, drawing a pterodactyl. Crayons were sprawled all along the greenhouse floor.

Abby clicked her tongue while she was thinking of an excuse to give the little boy. _Who's Giovanna?_ "Giovanna's parents have taken a holiday. Won't it be exciting? All of the stories she can tell you when she gets back?" Luke smiled.

"Yea. I guess so, but I miss her now." Abby crouched down to be level with her son.

"It's ok babes. She'll be back soon enough." Abby turned, looking out the glass window of the greenhouse. She stared at Connor while he was trying to develop the anomaly opener. Hopefully he would succeed, and hopefully they could return Luke to his period of time.

What would happen if they couldn't open an anomaly? If Luke stayed with them, would Abby still give birth to twins in 4 years? Would one be identical to Luke? Abby didn't know how Connor was going to solve this problem, but she believed in him. She closed her eyes, and recited that mantra over and over again. _Everything is going to work out. _Abby crossed the room to fill her spray bottle up with more water. She'd been watching way too much Doctor Who…time paradox'? When did she ever worry about those?

Meanwhile, Connor was constructing the first working prototype of his machine. He had been working on it for about an hour, drilling holes and connecting wires. Lester had warned him at least three times to keep the noise to a minimum. Connor had ignored him at least three times, as well.

Connor took off his safety goggles, and got up from his position on the ground. He had been lying on his back for the greater part of the morning, and he was tired. He needed a drink. He saw Abby in the greenhouse, with Luke, and he wondered if they could go out quickly and grab a bit to eat. Tentatively, Connor looked up to Lester's office, only to find Lester on his way down the stairs.

Lester paused in front of Connor. "How is it coming?"

Connor nodded. "Good. I've hooked the vortex cable up to the main projector, and the radar dial seems to be working. We'll have her up and running by no time."

"Good, good." Lester walked away, ignoring Connor's inquisitive look. Abby waved to her grumpy boss, but he wasn't inclined to return the gesture. Luke ran to the greenhouse doors, pointing at Lester.

"Mummy! You said Giovanna went on holiday!"

Abby had no idea what Luke was talking about.

"Yea. She did."

"Then why is her dad here?"

Abby almost dropped her spray bottle in shock. Lester had a kid!

**Just wanted to get something down on paper. This chapter is officially dedicated to Radio. Please review! I would love to hear what you think I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.**


End file.
